Ant Man's Betrayal
by romeocitychicag
Summary: Pretty much this is if I wrote an Avengers Assemble episode (idea was my sister's, however). When Scott gets tempted an invitation to work with Hank and takes it, will the broken Avengers and them be able to pull together to fend off Yellowjacket?


Ant Man's Betrayal

"So Scott, how's being on the Avengers?" Hank asked, sipping on his tea. He liked to check in with Scott once in a while in his lab, just to see how everything was going.

"Well, it's not how I imagined it." Scott replied. "They're actually pretty incompetent."

Hank put down his cup on the coffee table they were on opposite sides of. "That reminds me. I have something I want to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"Scott, would you like to work with me instead?"

Scott looked surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean you can be on my team to do research and stop criminals."

"Well..."

"Why are you hesitating?" Hank asked. "You said it yourself that the Avengers were incompetent. This is your chance to no longer be held back by them."

"Yeah, you're right!" Scott enthusiastically admitted. "I don't need those guys! Now I can spread my wings with your tech!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Avengers were all sitting on or around the couch, watching TV when Scott walked in the room.

"I'm quitting the Avengers." he said.

The Avengers responded with a chorus of whoas and groans.

"We were having a good time! What the hell?" Clint complained.

"Why did you just drop that bombshell on us?" Tony said.

"And what do you mean you're quitting the Avengers?" Steve asked.

"Hank offered me a spot on his team, and I said yes." Scott said.

"Why did you say yes?" Natasha said, frustrated.

"Because you're all incompetent idiots!" Scott said. The Avengers showed hurt on their faces while Scott continued. "Because I have hated being on this team ever since I started. I constantly have to pay the price for your guys' mistakes! The micro verse, Monster Island, and I imagine a whole lot of other things!"

"This is a cruel joke." Thor said, tears streaming down his face.

"This isn't a joke. I'm dead serious." Scott concluded. "Goodbye."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Scott walked out of the Avengers Tower, he found his things spread out on the front lawn. "Why is all of my stuff out here like this?" he yelled up.

"Because you're dead to us!" Tony yelled back.

"Why do you care so much? I just quit the team!"

Steve replaced Tony in the open window. "Shut up! Go back to your whore scientist!"

"Can I at least get some bus tokens?"

Steve threw down some coins at Scott. Then Clint appeared at the window with a pile of computer parts in his arms. "And take your whore tech with you!" The archer them threw down the parts at Scott.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, how did they take the news?" Hank asked after Scott arrived back at his lab.

"Not very good." Scott confessed. "They told me to take my whore tech and get outta there."

"I see. I guess you were right about them if they reacted like that." Hank walked over to one of the lab tables. "I would like you to put your Ant Man gear and tech here so I can modify it. It should be done by tomorrow."

"Okay." He took out his costume from one of his suitcases and placed it on the table, along with the tech Clint threw at him. "I'm gonna settle in." He walked into another room. Hank sat down and got to work on the costume.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, how's my Ant Man gear going?" Scott asked the next day.

Hank turned in the chair he was sitting in to face Scott, his face grim. "...It's gone."

"What?" Scott yelled. "What do you mean it's gone?"

"Someone stole it."

"Who stole it?"

"I'm not sure." Hank admitted. "All I know is we're going to be in big trouble if we don't get it back."

Scott walked to the common room and flipped on the TV to the news. "You mean trouble like that?"

Hank went over to the TV to see a news report about a giant yellow and black villain destroying the city. "That suit looks familiar! We have to investigate and stop him!"

"And how do you think we should do that? The only heroes in the city were me and..." Scott paused. "The Avengers."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay people," Steve said in the Avengers meeting room. "How do we ruin Scott Lang's life?"

"We kill his daughter!" Clint shouted.

"Clint, we could call the cops just for you saying that." Natasha said.

"Are you kidding?" Steve exclaimed. "I was thinking we change his shower head setting or put a red shirt in with his whites or something like that."

"So we're not going through with that?" Clint took out his phone and called a number. "Reaper, call off the hit. Call off the hit!" he said in a loud whisper.

"You're lucky." Grim Reaper responded through the phone. "I'm outside the girl's house."

"Does anyone have any non lethal ideas on how to ruin a life?" Steve asked again.

"I just withdrew all the money from his bank account." Tony said, tapping on his phone. "You people really don't know how to ruin lives, do you?"

"How did you do that?" Clint inquired.

"Hacked it." Tony concluded.

The doorbell rang. Steve answered it to find Scott on the other side of the door. "Guys, it's the whore."

"Get him outta here!" Clint cried.

"What is he doing here?" Tony snarled.

"What are you doing here?" Steve repeated. "You done sucking Hank's dick like the whore you are?"

"Too far Steve, too far, even for whore standards." Clint said. "That was a little much."

"Sorry," Steve muttered. "Point is, what are you doing here?"

"I need your help." Scott confessed. "Someone stole my Ant Man gear and is using it to wreck the city. Since you guys are the only heroes left, I thought you could stop them."

"You know, we were gonna go out," Natasha began. "But now, I don't want to stop any bad guys, especially if I'm helping the whore in any way."

"Okay, I know you guys hate me, but you have to help! They could destroy the whole city!"

"You're damn right we hate you!" Steve shouted, tears in his eyes. "You broke our hearts!"

"I'm begging you! Please help me!" Scott pleaded.

Hulk burst out from behind Steve, picked up Scott, and carried him to the sidewalk. "You've hurt us, and we can't see you right now." He tossed Scott across the street, the Avengers storming back inside the tower.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"They wouldn't help me." Scott said when he got back to Hank's lab.

"Well we still have to do something." Hank ordered. "Why don't you go do some recon? I'll come with you and bring some weapons."

"I guess you're right." Scott said, then dashed out of the door, Hank on his heels.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Avengers assemble!" Steve commanded when they got to the street the Ant Man thief was terrorizing. "We have to stop his path of destruction!"

The thief was pushing over large buildings in his own large size, watching them crumble. He looked at the Avengers in his own black and yellow gear. "Do you honestly believe you can stop me?"

"Yes, yes I do." Tony answered, firing his repulser blaster afterwards. The blast barely fazed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hank skid to a halt just outside of the wreckage zone far behind Scott. He also stopped and looked back. "Why did you stop?"

"I know what that armor is!" Hank admitted. "It's the Yellowjacket!"

Yellowjacket turned to face another building, but caught Hank in his line of sight. "Well, well, if it isn't Henry Pym!"

"Wait," Hank muttered. "Darren?"

"That's Mr. Cross to you, old man!" Darren sneered.

"Why did you do this?" Hank pleaded.

"Because you're weak." Darren said. "This technology was being wasted on fools like yourself. I was just taking my new armor out for a test drive. Today, the city. Tomorrow, the world!"

"I don't care what you're using it for, you have to be stopped!" Steve's shield came hurtling for Darren's arm and landed the hit, but once again to no avail.

"We have to find a way to shrink him back down somehow." Hank said. His face gave away an idea. He ripped out a syringe type device from his lab coat pocket. "Scott, you need to throw this into the center of his belt. That'll shut down the Pym Particles in there."

"How am I gonna do that?" Scott exclaimed. He grudgingly looked back at the Avengers. "Fine. You win Hank." He ran in the direction of the battling Avengers.

He reached Clint first, firing arrows at Yellowjacket's ankles. He saw Scott when he went to retrieve another arrow from his quiver. His expression quickly turned from serious to sour. "What do you want?"

"Listen, I don't like you, and you don't like me. But if we're going to stop him, we need to work together.

"Avengers! Conference!" Clint shouted to the rest of the Avengers.

"What is it?" Steve asked after they all huddled into a circle.

"The whore wants to work with us. Claims he can stop this guy." Clint said.

"Of course not!" Tony exclaimed. "We have this handled!"

Steve sighed. "Tony, we don't. I hate to say this, but working with the whore might be our best chance."

They broke the circle. "Here's the deal, whore." Tony yelled. "We'll go along with your plan, but if you get in our way, we won't hesitate to hurt you. Got it?"

"That's the best I'm gonna get, isn't it?" Scott asked.

"Shut your mouth whore!" Steve ordered. "Don't forget who's in charge!"

Scott sighed and ran towards Darren. "You guys need to cover me while I get this into his belt!"

"Use this!" Clint shot a cable arrow at a building so it stuck parallel to the button on Darren's belt, a cable flinging down from the arrow.

Scott sprinted to the makeshift rope and started climbing it, the syringe device poised to inject. The other Avengers were drawing Darren's attention by making futile attacks.

Darren dodged an attack, which in his new position left Scott exposed. "Oh, I see what you're doing."

He flicked the arrow, sending it falling down from the building it was attached to. But Scott reacted fast enough to jump on to his finger and swing onto his hand. He ran full speed ahead to his belt up his arm.

"Not so fast!" Darren taunted. He picked up Scott with his index finger and thumb and tossed him aside, only for him to be caught by Tony.

"Can you ever do anything quick?" he said.

"Just fly me to the belt!" Scott ordered.

Tony reluctantly flew him to eye level with the center of the belt. "Just do it before he catches you!"

Scott heeded his words and jammed the syringe into the belt buckle. Darren cried out from the sudden loss of size as he shrunk back down to human size.

Tony and Scott landed by the other Avengers. "You know what this means." Steve said, cracking his knuckles.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well, I guess that's the end of Cross." Scott said as he watched Darren hop into the back of a police car and drive off into the sunset. "Hank said he gave up the Ant Man gear."

Steve, who was nearby, turned his back to Scott. The former Avenger bit his lip. "Steve, I'm sorry."

Steve raised his eyebrows and turned around. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. You know, for insulting and leaving you guys."

The other Avengers gathered around the duo. "Do you mean that for real?" Natasha skeptically asked.

"Yes, I mean it." Scott said. "Will you guys forgive me? I now remember why I liked being on this team.

"On one condition." Tony stated. "You say it."

Scott rolled his eyes and sighed. "And, I'm a whore."

Everyone group hugged Scott, celebrating his reentrance into the Avengers.


End file.
